


Rock your body right

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Dressing Room Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rocking the stage on the band's first big gig, the next thing g!p Rachel rocks is Quinn's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock your body right

They had just finished up with their first big gig, and Rachel was high off the energy of the crowd. She let the last notes of her guitar ring out, pumping her fists as the people chanted the band’s name. Wearing a huge grin, she swept her gaze across the crowd and found a pair of familiar, entrancing hazel eyes staring unabashedly at her, and she found her pants begin to get tight as she let her gaze linger on them.

“Thank you all for coming!” Rachel yelled, her gaze still trained on the woman with those tantalizing eyes.

She winked at the hazel-eyed woman and put her guitar on the stand, then made her way backstage and into her dressing room. Rolling her shoulders, Rachel plopped down on the couch and crossed her legs together. As soon as she closed her eyes, she saw smoky, seductive hazel eyes staring at her, silently inviting her to any place where they could have privacy.

Her throat bobbed up and down as her erection started to grow, forming a prominent bulge in her jeans.

“You were great out there, baby.”

Rachel grinned at the sound of the husky voice, which did no help in calming down her growing hard-on. There was the click of the lock, followed by the light footsteps of heels clacking on the wooden floorboards. And then a lithe body next to hers, and a pair of full, pink lips caressing her jaw and cheeks.

“And I think you were undressing me with your eyes,” she answered, trapping the hand that started to inch towards the bulge in her jeans.

“I always am. All I could think about was getting on that stage, letting you strip all my clothes and fucking me for everyone to see… I was so hot and bothered, Rach.”

Smirking, Rachel tilted her head to the side where dark, lust-filled hazel eyes met her equally hungry gaze. Eyes that roamed her up and down, as though they could see right through her clothes and the thick length that was poorly hidden by her pants.

“Why don’t I strip you right now, Quinn? I’m done rocking the stage, and now I want to rock your body,” Rachel’s voice dropped lower, leading Quinn’s hand to the front of her jeans.

She nuzzled Quinn’s neck with her nose, a throaty groan escaping her as Quinn palmed her straining cock. It twitched and throbbed, asking to be released and aching to be touched.

“A-are we doing it here?” Quinn asked, while Rachel’s lips continued their journey over her cheeks, jaw, and neck.

“Yes, we are. I’m going to rock your tight little pussy, make it all soaking wet for me…” Rachel slipped her hand underneath Quinn’s dress, her fingers making contact with damp panties. Raising an eyebrow, she brushed her fingers along the crotch, and Quinn let out a staggered breath. “But it isn’t going to take much, is it? You’re already wet.”

Quinn moaned and spread her legs wide open, her dress hiking up to her waist and exposing more skin along the way. Rachel grinned and scraped Quinn’s thighs, feeling them tremble under her touch. Quinn’s pupils were dilated, her breath hitching and small mewls falling from her lips as Rachel rubbed her wet cunt along her panties.

“You like it when I touch you down here, don’t you? Your hot pussy likes the attention I’m giving it,” Rachel breathed out hotly against Quinn’s ear, dipping her fingers inside her panties.

She pushed Quinn back against the couch, teasing her slick folds with light brushes and circular motions with her fingertips. In response, Quinn sighed and gyrated her hips, her face painted with pure bliss. Cupping Rachel’s cheeks, she pulled her in for a deep kiss, her hot breath mingling with Rachel’s as she moaned into the brunette’s mouth.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Quinn gasped, and Rachel pinched her clit and bit on her lower lip. “Keep touching me there, Rach.”

Smirking deviously, Rachel pulled out her hand, her fingers slick and shiny with Quinn’s juices as she held them out. Quinn whined in displeasure, struggling to keep her legs open. Her blonde hair was tousled, her lips swollen and her breathing ragged.

Judging from the hazy look in her eyes, Rachel knew that Quinn was beyond aroused, and the occasional twitching of her muscles and the curling of her toes proved that.

“You know what? We’ll save the touching for later at home. Right now…” Rachel unbuckled her belt and unzipped her jeans, tugging them down along with her boxers.

Her thick cock sprang free, and she let out a sigh of relief as it was freed from its constraints. It was rock hard and pre-cum oozed from the tip, the head slightly reddened from the pressure of being constricted inside her pants.

“…I’m going to fuck that pussy,” she husked as she reached underneath Quinn’s dress and took off her panties, exposing her glistening cunt.

Positioning herself between Quinn’s legs, Rachel grasped her throbbing member and thrust all the way inside her dripping snatch, eliciting a sharp gasp and a delighted moan of pleasure from Quinn. Her eyes fluttered shut as her stiff cock was engulfed in wet heat, Quinn’s slick walls contracting around her length.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so deep in my pussy,” Quinn groaned, prompting Rachel to pull out and sheathe herself back in with slow, languid strokes.

Quinn’s wetness dripped down her thick shaft and on the couch, making it all slick and shiny. Her cock slid in and out of Quinn’s dripping pussy with ease, and Rachel watched as she pulled out and buried herself all the way in, the sight of Quinn’s pussy lips wrapped snugly around her prick making her even hungrier.

She didn’t give a shit if people passed by outside and heard Quinn’s loud cries or her groaning in pleasure as she plunged in and out of the slick, tight hole beneath her. The only thing she cared about was how good it felt to be fucking Quinn and listening to her vocalizations and the way her cunt was sucking every inch of her thick meat.

The high left from her performance and the loud cheers of the crowd got Rachel going even more, and the fact that Quinn had been undressing and eye-fucking her throughout the whole night was a huge turn on for her.

Quinn’s ecstatic moaning rang in her ears, as did the meeting of their hips as Rachel pounded her dripping pussy in a lustful frenzy. Long, pale legs hooked around her waist, and all Rachel could think was how tight and hot Quinn felt around her, enveloping her in a silky wet embrace every time she slipped back inside.

“You are going to fuck me again when we get home,” Quinn gasped into Rachel’s ear, her walls contracting around her pulsing shaft.   

Grinning widely, Rachel snapped her hips forward and husked, “Who said I’m not going to? I told you I’m going to rock your world tonight so hard that your hot, naughty pussy won’t know whether to beg for more or for me to stop.”

Gasping sharply, Quinn arched off the couch and came with a loud cry of Rachel’s name, her walls closing down on the brunette’s rigid pole. Rachel’s cock swelled and throbbed insistently, until her hot semen burst from the tip and splashed deep inside Quinn’s warm, needy pussy.

After releasing a satisfied moan, Rachel kissed Quinn softly, until her thighs stopped shaking from her orgasm.

“Fuck, that was so good,” Quinn sighed as Rachel pulled out and tucked herself back inside her boxers.

Rachel chuckled and combed through Quinn’s hair with her fingers, then grabbed the box of tissues on her dresser. She pried Quinn’s legs open and wiped off their combined cum that trickled out of her sex and down her thighs, not missing the twitches in Quinn’s muscles as she did so.

She then threw the tissues in the garbage can and took Quinn’s panties that lay on the floor. Lips twisting into a smirk, Rachel stuffed them inside her pocket, which caused Quinn to blush and automatically close her legs.

“They’re ruined, anyway,” Rachel said innocently, and Quinn responded by rolling her eyes and blushing deeper.

When Quinn stood up, Rachel noticed that her knees were shaking a little, and a smug expression crossed her face at the sight. Maybe she was being cocky (pun intended) but she liked it whenever Quinn got weak in the knees after mind-blowing, orgasms galore, explosive sex.

They stepped out of the dressing room and snuck out the backstage, avoiding as much people as possible in case a few happened to have heard them going at it. But on the way out of the bar, they ran into Santana who said nothing but smirked knowingly at the couple.

Rachel laughed and Quinn huffed, throwing Santana a glare as they made a swift exit. They slipped inside their car which was parked at the back, and Rachel decided to drive this time. Just as she maneuvered the car into the streets, Quinn threw her head back against the headrest and slid her hand underneath her dress.

“Mmmm, that feels nice,” Quinn moaned, and Rachel felt the signs of an oncoming hard-on as the blonde made lewd noises. “See that, baby? I’m touching my naughty pussy…”

“You are going to be the death of me,” Rachel groaned and risked a glance to where Quinn’s fingers were slowly circling her exposed clit.

“Then drive faster if you want to get more of this,” Quinn smirked and cupped her sopping wet snatch. Rachel growled and stepped just a little bit harder on the accelerator, but not enough to break the speed limit.

The last thing she wanted was to land in jail and be left high and dry for doing something stupid just because she was so fucking horny for Quinn.

Quinn wasn’t helping at all to calm her down, as she continued touching herself and making sexy noises that made Rachel want to fuck her even more.

“Oh, _oh, Rachel_ ,” Quinn moaned sensuously, tracing her slick folds with her fingertips. “ _Fuck_ , you’re touching my pussy _so good_. Mmhmm… I can’t get enough of your hands all over me and your _big, juicy cock_.”

By this point, Rachel really thought she was going to go insane. Quinn was taunting her, that much she knew, and bloody hell it was _working._ The thing was, as much as she knew about the things that turned Quinn on, Quinn _also_ knew exactly what to say and what buttons to push to get her all riled up.

Her jaw set, Rachel swerved smoothly between the other cars, all the blood rushing to only _two_ destinations in her body: her head and her raging dick. Quinn panted, her hand never leaving her cunt as Rachel weaved through with a single goal in mind: to get home to their apartment as soon as possible so that she could fuck the living daylights out of Quinn.

And when they finally arrived, Rachel slammed the doors of the vehicle shut and they both rushed to the elevator. No one else was inside, and after the steel doors closed, she pushed Quinn up against the wall and grinded up against her. They kissed heatedly, all tongue and teeth and stumbled out the elevator as they arrived at their floor.

Thankfully, the distance to their apartment was short, and as soon as they were locked inside, they started clawing at each other’s clothes, their actions driven by pure lust and the need to get into bed as fast as they could.

They left a trail of their clothes on the way to their bedroom, and when Quinn’s back hit the mattress, Rachel trailed hot and open-mouthed kisses down her body, her tongue leaving a wet path down Quinn’s skin. Quinn’s legs spread open of their own accord, and Rachel buried her face between them.

A sharp, keening whine tore through Quinn as Rachel lapped at her dripping pussy, the filthy, slurping sounds bouncing off the walls of the room as she was ravished. Rachel loved how Quinn tasted, the musky and heady taste urging her to work her mouth on the delicious cunt spread out right in front of her.

Quinn grabbed a fistful of Rachel’s hair and bucked her hips, pushing her needy pussy to Rachel’s feasting mouth. Her moans were desperate and wanton, and Rachel hummed a tune as she covered every inch of Quinn’s hot sex with her lips and tongue, never leaving it for even a single second.

“Come for me, Quinn. Squirt in my mouth,” Rachel coaxed, pressing down hard on Quinn’s twitching clit with her thumb.

With a loud cry of Rachel’s name, Quinn fell into the abyss, her juices flowing freely into the brunette’s mouth. Rachel groaned and licked up everything that Quinn had to offer, then crawled back up.

“Are you ready for this?” Rachel husked, her breath catching as the tip of her thick shaft nudged Quinn’s entrance.

“I’ve been ready since you got up on that stage,” Quinn licked her lips and scratched the nape of Rachel’s neck. “Now shut up and give it to me good.”

Chuckling lowly, Rachel slammed forward without warning, causing Quinn to jerk and shriek in surprise. Her hips dropped down in quick successions, pounding Quinn as roughly as she could manage. Rachel moaned in unadulterated pleasure, more than happy to be immersed inside Quinn’s wet heat once again.

Like her, Quinn shared the same thoughts, her hands running up and down Rachel’s body as she responded to each deep, hard thrust with sharp gasps and wanton moans.

“Am I giving it to your pussy good, baby? You like that, don’t you? Being fucked like this… You’re so greedy for my cock, aren’t you?” Rachel panted hotly, rolling her hips as she sheathed herself all the way in.

“You know I love it when you put your cock in me,” Quinn gritted out, grasping the sheets in her fingers as Rachel drove her prick forward, coaxing noises from her.  

“Take my cock in that tight little pussy,” Rachel groaned, listening to the slick sounds of Quinn’s drenched cunt as it took a beating from her hard prick. “Take it, Quinn. Take _all of it_ ,” she growled, her thrusts picking up speed.

Quinn sobbed and arched up into a taut bow, and Rachel felt her walls envelope the whole length of her throbbing cock in a wet, tight embrace. The heat of Quinn’s cunt was maddening, and a loud groan was ripped right out of her chest as she fucked Quinn with all she had, leaving her unable to think with the lust that fogged her brain.

“God, _Rachel!_ ” Quinn screamed, her fists tight around the sheets as she exploded out of ecstasy, soaking Rachel’s thick prick in her slick juices. “Come in my pussy, shoot it deep in me. I want more of your sperm filling me up.”

Grunting and straining, Rachel managed to sneak in a couple more thrusts before spurting thick ropes of her hot semen inside Quinn’s sopping pussy.

“That’s it, Quinn. Take my jizz in there,” Rachel huffed, slowly pumping forward to push her creamy cum further inside.

“I hope that’s not all you have,” Quinn nipped at Rachel’s jaw and clenched around her prick. “Because my pussy is _begging_ for more.”

“Not a chance,” Rachel licked her lips and kissed Quinn’s neck. “I promised I’m going to rock your body right.”  

“Good,” Quinn bit on Rachel’s shoulder as she started to pound away again.


End file.
